More than one
by raviollialienking
Summary: What if one raven fell in love with a certain blonde? What if there was more than one of the two? But they were all separated from the one they were made to be with? There would be love, lust, and heartbreak. How would it end though? Hopefully well.
1. Chapter 1

What if one raven fell in love with a certain blonde? What if there was more than one of the two? But they were all seperated from the one they were made to be with? There would be love, lust, and heartbreak. How would it end though? Hopefully well.

Psyche and Delic. The names of two people. Two people apart of this whole story. Two people stuck in a world of drugs and prostitution. Of course Delic wouldn't let his small companion sell himself like that, he would do that work for himself, which led Psyche only to think Delic loved him. Which was false. It would only be soon until the small cheery raven would have his heart broken. Delic couldn't understand how the raven was so happy all of the time, if he only knew it was because he was in love with the blonde. Delic was complicated. He didn't want Psyche to get hurt, but yet he involved him with bad people. He could only keep the smaller male innocent for so long.

The two were currently walking alongside each other. Psyche reached out and took the blonde's hand in his own. Delic didn't think anything of it like Psyche did and intertwined their fingers. "Deli-chan?" the raven's soft voice asked. "Hmm..." was the blonde's reply. Psyche's smile never ceased. "What do you think our future will be like?" he asked rocking their hands back and forth. Delic sighed and shrugged. "The same as now I guess..." he answered plainly. Psyche let out a laugh. "The same? I thought we might..." he trailed off. "Never mind. I guess I'm happy now..." he said his happy tone fading. Delic didn't like seeing the raven sad. "What's wrong?" "I-I love you Deli-chan!" the raven burst out. Delic's eyes widened. "P-Psyche...I'm sorry...you don't deserve me...and besides...I don't feel the same way..." the blonde's words made the now devastated raven run away sobbing. And Delic let him. He couldn't find himself wanting to run after the male. It was better of he got away now. Away from being with a dangerous man. What reason would make Psyche love him? That was all that was on Delic's mind.

Psyche wasn't heard from in over a month. Delic had asked everyone if they'd seen him. The one answer he recieved was from an anonymous email saying he was fine. Then another a day later saying he was almost fine. Then another one saying he would soon be fine. Delic got frightened when he recieved one about ten minutes ago. It said he's here, at the place you stood us up with the deal, he has maybe an hour, and that's if you can get him help quickly. Delic was sitting in silence trying to decode the message. He then remembered. He was supposed to deliver some drugs to this one guy but couldn't because Psyche had a fever. He cursed himself before getting dressed and running out. When he arrived at the place he was told to go, he found only the man and two of his friends passed out on the ground, wounded badly. He noticed one start to wake up grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "Fucking tell me where Psyche is! Now!" he roared. The man coughed up some blood but the blonde didn't care. "S-Some bastard saw us hitting him and kicked our asses then took him..." he coughed. Delic slammed him to the ground before running to look for the raven. His only friend.

Psyche woke up feeling sore and exhausted. He heard someone speak. "Oi, flea? Why are you wearing that? What happened? Looks like you finally got what you deserved." there was a small laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo looked down at the pink eyed male, and he looked back up at him clearly afraid. "W-Who are you?" the shaky raven asked. The blonde only laughed. "What did those guys do? Make you lose your memory?!" he laughed. "That'd probably be a good thing." Psyche whimpered and soon started to cry. Shizuo was surprise as he started to cry. "T-The hell?!" he said looking at the raven in shock. "M-Meanie!" Psyche cried. "Y-You called me a flea!" Shizuo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well what the hell do you want me to call you!? Izaya!?" the blonde asked. The raven stopped crying to look at Shizuo confused. "Who's Izaya? My name is Psyche..." he said softly. "Izaya what the fuck are you talking about?!" the blonde groaned. "I'm not Izaya! Can I please leave I need to get back to Delic!" Psyche cried trying to sit up, only to be forced back down. "Who's Delic? And if your not Izaya then you wouldn't mind me calling him then?" he asked sternly. "Delic is my friend! Go ahead and call whoever 'Izaya' is!" the smaller male huffed. Shizuo huffed as well. He had to email Shinra and explain the situation until he got his number and called. Izaya picked up instantly. "Ah~! Shizu~ what can I do for my monster?" he asked on the other side. Shizuo could only look at the ravne he had in front of his in shock. "There's... There's this kid...who looks EXACTLY like you. But...with pink eyes." the blonde said a bit unsure of himself. The raven on the other side of the phone hung up.

Shizuo stared down at the clueless pink eyed raven in silence. That is until he heard someone pounding on the door. He looked down to see and infuriated Orihara Izaya. He barged past Shizuo and looked straight into Psyche's eyes. "Psyche what the fuck!? I told Delic to fucking watch you!" he hissed. Psyche flinched. "S-Sorry Iza-nii!" he said jumping up to hug him. Izaya only pushed him off. "I told you not to call me that! I'm not your brother! Now where is Delic!?" "I-I don't know! I was kidnapped!" Psyche cried. Shizuo watched the two interact, clearly confused. "Izzzaaaaayyaaaa!" he growled. "Fuck off!" was the raven's reply. Shizuo slammed the unexpecting raven into a wall. "No! You're telling me what the fuck all this is about right now!" he hissed. Izaya sighed. "I... I created a few copies of us...and made them almost completely human. The way to make them fully human was to-" he was cut off by an angered blonde. "YOU WHAT!?" he yelled. Izaya sighed. "Do you wanna here the story or not?" "... Fine." The raven grinned. "Like I was saying, the way to make them fully human, is to find the other copy I made for them, and well, have sex of course. I made them two years ago, and so far, I have no progress. I have them hooked onto my comuter, and if they were to be turned into what I want, all their thoughts, and...other things would disapear." he explained. "From what I read on Psyche's thoughts, you have a big crush on Delic, right?" he asked to the fidgeting raven. Psyche blushed deeply. "I thought so, well he's not the one you're supposed to be with! The one I specially designed for you is Tsugaru. His partner I asigned is Sakuraya. I'm getting tired of all of you, I really am. So it's decided!" he said clapping his hands together.

Shizuo gave him a look. "And what is that?" "You're going to help me locate them, and get them all together!" "Hell no!" "I'll leave you alone, stay out of-" that's all that was needed for Shizuo. "Fine." Izaya smirked. "That's good, now you are to carry me to my apartment, or you could carry Psyche." he said humming lightly. Shizuo growled. He knew he should just go along since fighting would get him no where. "Psyche..." he mutter picking up the smaller raven like a princess. Psyche blushed deeply. This was going to be a long way over to Izaya's. 


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] I finally fixed my computer! yay~ I'm moving so updates will still be pretty slow, sorry ^.^", school has started as well so I'm also busy with schoolwork 11 lines

The walk back to the Orihara household was a long one. Psyche kept whining about things and the other two kept bickering. Once there, Izaya was more than happy to unlock the door and let them all in. "OK...now what do we do?" Psyche asked. "What about Deli-chan?! Iza-nii we have to get him!" Psyche whined. Izaya groaned. "Shizu-chan make him shut up!" he groaned. "Shut up you damned flea! You created him dumb ass!" the blonde hissed in return. "Psyche! Be quiet! Go play around in the closet!" Izaya groaned. "OK!" he said perking up. He ran to the closet and closed the door. Izaya laughed coldly before heading to his computer. He sat on his chair and sighed. "Let's see what Tsugaru is thinking now..." he murmured. Shizuo watched as he clicked away and laugh at the screen. "Tsugaru is having naughty thoughts about Sakuraya." the raven laughed. "I hope they don't have sex together...that would defeat the purpose of my experiment. I guess it's over now anyways." He sighed. "Oh well. If they do fall in love they'll never be human. We have to hurry. I don't want their shit profiles anymore." He hissed. Shizuo stared blankly at him as he rambled to himself. Izaya looked back at Shizuo since he was being quiet. "Shizu-chan?" "Yes flea?" the blonde sighed. "I have your first job~" the informant sang. Shizuo groaned and leaned against the raven's desk. "You know that nice traditional tea place three towns away?" he asked smirking. "Hello no! I'm not wasting my damn time for that!" Izaya let out a cold laugh. "Yes you are~ now I'll go get Psyche, he needs to go since Tsugaru is the one he's supposed to be with.

Shizuo watched Izaya skip away and sighed. He kept thinking how it'd be worth it since the flea would be gone for good. He looked at Izaya's bedroom door when he heard shouting. He shrugged it off as the two ravens arguing over who was going or not. A few minutes later he saw Izaya push Psyche out and stay in the room. He raised a brow at what just happened. "OK...Psyche... Let's go." he said about to leave when he saw the raven glaring at him. "I am NOT Psyche." he hissed. "Psyche come on, the flea is just gonna yell at you more if we don't go, now come on." he groaned. Two fleas were too much to handle. Shizuo didn't want to deal with him so he just pick him up and threw him over his shoulder. Psyche kicked his legs and Shizuo had to calm himself before he threw the pink raven down the stairs. He headed out the door and held down the raven's legs so he couldn't kick. It took the blonde a few hours to get to his destination, but he managed to get there before dark. He looked around for the two people Izaya had described to him. It wasn't very hard to spot the couble in the blue and pink kimonos. Especially since they were the only two dressed up so formally. Shizuo went up the them and tapped the blonde one's shoulder. The blonde man who's hight was similar to Shizuo's, turned and looked him up and down. Shizuo stood still for a moment to see how similar the other blonde before him looked. Izaya was really telling the truth. "Is there a problem?" a soothing voice asked. Shizuo blinked back to reality and looked down to see the small raven looking up at him with curious eyes. He looked smaller than Izaya, maybe by an inch or two.

Shizuo watched the blonde get in front of the raven protectively. "Shizu-chan are you done being stupid now? Psyche forced me into his clothing you know, you can even tell because we have different eye colours!" Izaya groaned. Shizuo sighed not bothering to think about it. He let the raven down and then went to go order something. Izaya huffed and looked at the couple. "Tsugaru? Sakuraya?" he asked. The two stared at him confused. "Yes?" the blonde replied hesitantly. "And may I ask who you are?" Izaya laughed a bit. "Such attitude to your creator~ I am Izaya~ you don't remember me Tsugaru-kun?" he asked smirking a bit. Tsugaru's eyes widened. "I-Izaya-san? Really? Why are you dressed like that?" he asked. "Well your partner was supposed to have come, but unfortunately; Shizuo, the man I based you off of, was too stupid to realize I was not him. I'm taking you and Sakuraya to my home to meet him. And don't think I don't pay attention to your thoughts. Naughty Tsugaru." he laughed. The blonde turned bright red.

During the time of the experiment; the couple had always fought quite a bit. Tsugaru would sometimes threaten Sakuraya, even hit him. The raven would then be told to go to the closet and think about why he was hit. He would cry and cry, still not understanding what he did wrong. Izaya knew a lot of things about his creations. But what he didn't know was that he wasn't able to see any of the negative emotions coming from them. It was a fault in the program. He thought each of his pairs were just fine. But they weren't. There was a problem with each of the pairs.

Delic & Psyche- drugs, prostitution, gang violence

Tsugaru & Sakuraya- domestic violence, depression

? & ?- unknown...for now...

? & ?- unknown...for now..

Shizuo & Izaya- NA

Don't you wonder what the other's problems are? And who are they?


	4. Chapter 4

OK so I haven't been updating as much as I'd like, but I promise I'll try to get a chapter up every Saturday! But I have a lot of school stuffs and personal stuffs going on, so I can't guarantee I'll be able to.

Orihara Hibiya. Pretty name. Not that it mattered to Shitzuo-san. I doubt he even could remember the young prince's name. All he did was violate him. A name wouldn't matter in that situation. Everytime his cold hand slid up the raven's thigh to touch him, all he could do was shiver. Unfortunate. No one could hear him crying out for help. No one cared. He had told a guard, but he was merely laughed at. "It happens." he said cooly. He hated how it was shaken off. They say you need to forgive; this wasn't the case for Hibiya. Of course he was never actually raped by Shitzuo-san, but being touched wasn't all too good. It was painful. Attempts of suicide couldn't save him, he was not human. He knew what he had to do in order to become one; Shitzuo had made it impossible however. He was not allowed to leave. He had been stuck in that dreadful palace for who knows how long. Lost track. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. No escape. No escape. No escape. All he heard all day was no escape. He was almost insane. He would've felt for the many maids who were raped almost daily; sadly he could not summon enough strength to. Why couldn't anyone hear him when he cried out?! Why did no one seem to care?! Why couldn't he just be loved...?

Hibiya sat staring blankly out the window. Such as a writer stares at their computer screen when they can't find the words to say soemthing. The raven fought to not believe what his butler just said. "I'm sorry...say that again..." he said barely above a whisper. "I said later tonight we'll be doing some 'things'; prepare yourself." he said in return with a mocking tone. The prince dropped his cup of tea he held in hand. "I seem to have dropped my tea." was all he said. "We also have some guests visiting us today. You know what will happen if you try to tell them about our...play time? Right?" he asked smirking a bit. "I'll send the maids in to dress you while I make some tea for the guests." the bonde let out a cold laugh before leaving the prince alone to sit in silence. Maids came in soon and dressed him. Same old, same old. He walked down to where the guests usually were and was surprised to see only one. "Usually the word guests means more than one guest..." he couldn't help but murmur. He stood dead in his tracks when the 'guests' turned around. "Ne Hibiya, I hear you're doing well...?" Izaya asked. Hibiya tried his best to stay strong. "Not so good. But I assume you'd knwo that." he said earning a confused look from Izaya. "Hmm...I would not seem to know...I don't seem to know a lot of things right now." he frowned. He had just brought Tsugaru, and took Shizuo and Sakuraya to where Hibiya was. He had listened to Sakuraya's story on what happened with him and Tsugaru. He did not know a lot indeed. Shizuo was off introducing Sakuraya to Shitzuo-san. "I take it your experiment had not gone too well...?" he asked. It was more of a statement though. Izaya sighed and nodded. "I'm looking for your partner, but he's being stubborn." he huffed. "Your 'butler', Shitzuo, I found his." Hibiya felt a bit relieved for himself, but sad for his partner. If he only knew what Shitzuo-san did. "Well that is good..." Hibiya said before he started to walk away. "I'll go my things, I assume you're taking me back as well as Shitzuo-san, and his partner?" Izaya gave a nod. He nodded in return and went away.

Shitzuo-san. A strange thing to call someone so formally, especially when you've known them for a long time. That's called fear. The fear of someone who threatens you almost everyday. Hibiya let out a sigh and started to pack his things as he thought to himself. Normal. That's what he did everyday. It was normal. He stopped feeling lonely after a while of doing this. But we're done on how he feels? No. We're just gonna go see how Shitzuo and Sakuraya are doing. Let's say that when he saw the smallest raven, he wanted to violate him to all extent; that wasn't case. He saw him, and felt a new emotion. What was it called? Regret. For Hibiya. Everything he did to the poor boy. Too late. Too bad. Not like Hibiya would forgive him. Not a chance in hell. He would think such thoughts later though. When he saw Sakuraya, he wanted to do nothing more than hug and love him. It was a strange feeling to him. He stared at Sakuraya for a bit before taking his hand and kissing it. Sakuraya blushed and looked up at Shitzuo shyly. "Um...I don't want to sound weird or anything, but Izaya said I have to tell you both to go ahead and...do it now...like have sex." Shizuo said rubbing the back of his neck. Shitzuo smirked instead of turning red like Sakuraya.

He picked his raven up like a bride and then carried him to a room. He made sure to lock the door, he wanted no interruptions. He laid Sakuraya on the bed and start to remove his coat and unbutton his shirt. "Are you a virgin dear?" he asked softly as he removed his pants. The raven nodded shyly. He smirked and slowly startedvto remove the other's kimono. He was surprised to see him wearing a lacy pair of pink panties. "You like wearing those?" he asked. Sakuraya nodded turning more red. "Y-You don't mind, do you?" the blonde only laughed and shook his head. "Of course not, you look adorable." he leaned down and started to kiss his neck. Sakuraya let out small, quiet moans. Shitzuo usually thought moans were annoying when he would violate people, but he couldn't help but love the raven's. He seemed perfect to him. "As much as I love these on you, I'm afraid I have to remove them." he smirked removing the other's panties before removing his own boxers. He stuck out three fingers and held them out to Sakuraya. "Suck them for me, love." he smiled softly down at him. The raven took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them as best as he could. Shitzuo couldn't help but get hard at the sight of the small male sucking his fingers. "How old are you dear?" he asked curiously. "Sixteen...ngh..." was his answer. He was a bit surprised. He was younger than Hibiya. Hibiay was eighteen, Sakuraya was sixteen. He was twenty-one. He didn't bother to think that Sakuraya was a bit too young for him.

Shitzuo took his fingers away from Sakuraya, earning a whimper in return, and inserted one inside of the younger male. The raven stiffened up. "Shh...it's fine. Loosen up." the raven nodded and tried to relax himself. Shitzuo continued on to prepare him until he made sure he was loose enough to slide in. He positioned himself at the entrance and kissed the small male underneath him and the slowly started to slide in. Sakuraya cried out in pain. "A-Ah! Shitzuo-kun! It won't fit! I-I'm going to die!" were the last things he said before fainting. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I've been gone for like 2 weeks! I've just been really busy and stuff. Also this fic will slowly start to get darker and darker. So this is just a warning!**

Great. Yes indeed. Orihara Hachimenroppi was great. Only if by great you mean terrible. Then he was great. Hachimenroppi and his would be lover, Heiwajima Tsukishima were Izaya's first copy. He wanted to test how his experiment were to work. However, Roppi did not like Tsuki. And Tsuki did not like Roppi. They both knew what they were supposed to have done with each other, but Roppi refused. The night they were to be intimate; Roppi freaked out and threatened to kill himself. Tsukishima got scared and tried calming him, only to have to witness Roppi taking a knife and slicing his wrist. The raven laughed and laughed as if he did not feel pain, and it were only a joke. "I can not die!" he laughed. "I'm not even human! It's impossible!" Tsukishima managed to calm him down and bandage his wrist. All that night Roppi moped around and cried to himself. And it was like that everyday. Tsuki tried to cheer him up, and Roppi just ignored him and threatened to kill himself.

Today was like that again.

"Fuck off! I always say no, yet you always ask!" Roppi cried. Tsuki sighed. "Roppi-san, please. I'd like to be human, then I might be able to find a woman and have a family! You're keeping me from it!" Roppi glared at him like he was just insulted. "Really!? So I suppose you're just using me then!?" Roppi screamed. Tsukishima flinched. "No! That's not what I'm saying! Roppi-san why are you always so depressed? There's nothing I can do if you don't tell me!" he was trying to calm Roppi down, but it didn't seem to be working. Roppi slapped Tsuki. "How dare you!?" he was about to slab him again, but Tsuki gripped his hand before it hit his face. "Roppi-san, I'm sorry. I can't take this anymore." he said before tying Roppi's arms down to the bed. Roppi shook his head frantically. "N-No! No! Y-You're dick is probably s-small! I won't even e-enjoy it!" he cried thrashing around. Tsuki sighed not really wanting to hurt him. "I'm sorry, and my dick is not small. I promise. I'll try to make you enjoy it as much as possible." he said before starting to strip Roppi, and then himself. Roppi gave up trying to get away, he knew it was pointless. So he just laid there and cried softly as his hips were lifted, and he felt something poke at his entrance. N-No...not there...damn it...put it in my ass...why did Izaya-san even give me that...p-please just put it in my ass...you're not even wearing a condom!" he cried, clearly frustrated and confused. "I'm sorry Roppi-san, but it has to be here...I'll be gentle I promise." he said before taking some of Roppi's advice and putting on a condom. "There. I'll untie your arms after I'm in. Alright?" he asked softly. Roppi had no choice but to nod. Tsuki slowly pushed in and Roppi let out a cry of pain as he felt himself start to bleed a bit. He always had sort of liked the pain when he harmed himself, but this pain was unbearable. It was like he was being ripped open from the inside. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he were somewhere else instead of here with Tsuki.

Tsuki untied Roppi's arms and watched them quickly cling to his own. The blonde then sighed and gently placed a kiss on the raven's head. He had never noticed, but his skin was soft. He had not noticed how he liked the feeling of Roppi's skin against his own. And his sent, it was intoxicating to Tsuki. He nuzzled his neck and placed a few kisses along it as well. "R-Roppi...you feel good...tell me when to move 'kay?" he said before he started to massage his hips. "Just relax." Roppi nodded and took a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding it. "M-Move..." he muttered gripping the others arms. Tsuki nodded and kissed him for the first time. And he knew he was in love. He started to move slowly at first, but then quickened his pace and was soon pounding in and out of Roppi. Roppi had turned into a mess. His face was read from the pleasure, his toes were curled, his was moaning and calling out Tsuki's name over and over again like it was a song, he had a trail of saliva dripping down his chin as he and Tsuki made love. Tsuki wasn't any better either. He was panting, his face was red, and he too called out Roppi's name every now and then. The two's bodies fit perfectly together. The two couldn't help but think that they really were made for each other. "R-Roppi...I'm cumming..." he whispered huskily into the others ear. Roppi nodded and let out another cry of pleasure. "M-Me too!" Tsuki smiled softly and started to pump the others member. They both reached their climax at the same time, and clung to each other as they did. Roppi felt Tsuki pull out and let out a small whine before feeling the blonde curl up behind him and hold him close. "You're my little spoon tonight." he smiled before covering them with the blanket and turning off the light. "Goodnight..." Roppi whispered tiredly. "Goodnight." Tsuki replied. What he heard next was unexpected.

"I love you, Tsuki..."

"I love you too, Roppi."


	6. PREVIEW

**I'm really sorry! I know I've been gone for like 3 weeks, but I've been really busy. I have a science project due on Monday and some homework I need to finish. So this will be a preview for chapter 6. I'm trying to make this a popular fic too, so show your friends! Don't forget to review, I read every one of them. :)**

Dead. They are all dead. Hibiya was planning. Yes, planning. He decided that he'd give his virginity to his partner to be and then rid of himself. The pain he felt was indescribable. Sick is what he felt. His body felt gross. Dirty. Unhealthy maybe. His heart seemed to have this ache that didn't stop until he was unconscious. He would see his mere reflection and then start sobbing. His reflection of that would make him cry harder. He would scream and scream. It was eternal hell. He wanted to curl up and die. But he couldn't, not until he slept with his partner. He swore he could feel his heart rot even more and more everyday. But those are just words. And not nearly enough of them could show how hurt he was. Hurt is even hard to describe the situation with. So there will be no more. No more trying to describe. It could never happen. He would never be able to feel love. So sad. Too bad.

Izaya Orihara. Shizuo Heiwajima. The raven and blonde were currently sleeping in the same room. He couldn't forget something Hibiya had said to him. "Sakuraya-san will be sleeping in the same room tonight wiht his partner. He found his, yes? I think it's time you find yours as well. This is why you will be sleeping with Heiwajima-san." was what the small prince said. It had been too late to travel back home; they decided to stay there. Shizuo was currently stripping down to his boxers and Izaya stayed dressed. "Oi, flea. Undress will ya? Stop being stubborn. You'll get hot if you sleep in that, especially if we have to share a damn bed." the blonde ran a hand in his hair before sitting on the bed. "Soft..." he murmured. Izaya huffed and slowly removed his shirt. Next were his pants. He then laid down and got under the blankets. Shizuo looked down at him and ruffled his hair. Izaya huffed and covered his head with the blanket. What the tiny prince had said had an affect on him. He started and then couldn't stop. "I like you." he blurted out. Both of their eyes widened. "W-What?!" Izaya was glad his face was covered; it was red. But it wasn't covered for long because Shizuo ripped the blanket off of the other and pinned him to the bed. Brown eyes poured into crimson ones. "Say it again." he demanded. The raven gulped. "I-I like you." he repeated. It was quieter than the first time. The second after he said that the blonde forced his lips onto his. Izaya's eyes widened but soon closed. He found himself kissing back. Izaya tugged off the blonde's boxers and Shizuo tore off the raven's. The blonde pulled away to examine the others body and his eyes widened seeing a certain part.

 ** _To be continued.._**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story will be on hold for a bit I am sorry but as always merry dickmass**


End file.
